Salarians (list)
A list of members of the salarian species mentioned or featured on CDN (including Lystheni) Contemporary A''' * Akstrano Akstrelli - Biological Warfare Prevention Department, Special Tasks Group * Aphin Ambarto - C-Sec detective * Aphin Protretho - STG operative, C-Sec instructor, man of action * Awl Vrin - STG operative, Citadel '''B * Barranil Ven Swa Fulsoom Geheren Narr Wadi Cek Jalanis - Citadel politician, ran unsuccessfully against Maxentius Vallario * Bebel Plop - favourite uncle of Jeral C''' * Cal Zemeek - born with five fingers per hand, made good use of it in the band Vestigial * Casik Salon - C-Sec investigations division * Chez Chezlin - of Dragonfly Contracting, supreme sleaze * Citadel Ward Kithoi Kirmi Salos Tasslan - hired Jovina Sethtak as a bodyguard '''D * Duc'kletta Rigalo - Studies botany and icthyology. E''' * Earth United North American States Albuquerque Old Town Stephen Lipkiss - medical doctor, Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt * Emon Cormat (Mannovai Eredae Otravo Condaski Emon Cormat) - stock broker, killed by Cerberus * Emon Isselle (Mannovai Eredae Otravo Sievii Emon Isselle II) - mother of Emon Spiza * Emon Meriani - former dalatrass of Emon clan * Emon Rupo (Nasurn Tsaerch Alomn Sarci Emon Rupo) - C-Sec officer * Emon Simlin - favoured uncle of Emon Spiza, once nearly killed by a toaster * Emon Spiza (Citadel Ward Kithoi Edroki Emon Spiza) - STG operative, bartender, universe's favorite chew toy * Eron Anoleis - Eclipse Catering Corps '''F * Fahrmin Zhyk - operative of the Salarian Democratic Union G''' * Gaimuth Borsella - former CEO of Noltric Dynamics * Gaimuth Meaks - CEO of Noltric Dynamics after Gaimuth Borsella’s death * Garrat Rid - loyal second to Keynra Dij, died on Illium fighting a Reaper * Golaron - a public leader in the Salarian Democratic Union * Goph - author of children's literature '''H * Hamis Kerad - spokesman, Salarian Institute for Exo-Archaeological Research * Haruta Sio - infamous victim of police brutality on the Citadel * Heudrum Mond - C-Sec, Detective Inspector, Kithoi 9144 * Hiron Tel - With the Blue Suns * Husaru - Vice-Dalatrass of Mannovai prior to the Reaper War I''' * Ishin Toril - Directorate member, The Technocracy of Valkar '''J * Jaëto Sonna Espina Errito Sortakani Sucille * Jaëto Syndevon Kenklin Aerusiva Cablin Smeed - biological researcher * Jelorth II Ulis Wolji Palan Fostern Tunmorn - MercNet analyst * Jeral - games developer * Joset Phraag (Sur'kesh Tanalat Yuushor-Jat'atat Ji Phraag Joset) - wandering semi-mercenary, confused old man * Jurrim Sleen - entrepreneur and leader in Gara Arcology, Omega. K''' * Kazit Kazeel - tragic resident of Nos Dwicka, victim of lease-a-mercs * Kenlin Tola (Boranoa Proata Aifa Platform 14 Tola Kenlin) - mercenary, former Eclipse * Keron Skevish - winner by default, Dynasty Maker, season one * Keynra Dij - Major with Eclipse, logistics * Kor Yulic - STG operative, Citadel '''L * Lystheni Aalos - Eclipse mercenary M''' * Maelin Vardios - shop owner on Tayseri Ward * Mannovai Eredrae Ytmetto Kerack Qiqiqi Charles - biological researcher * Mannovai South Hemblin Ilhänl Fharan Jikset Dosh - mathematician * Mannovai Tokor Demlak Schno Kemon Crellaw - personal secretary, Union diplomatic ministry; went missing on Parnack * Mannovai Yatar Island East Yatar City Olovan Matahi Aphin - CEO, EvonGo parts manufacturer * Mavuin Corvasse - famous swimmer * Menna Kir - professor of quantum astrophysics at Nidian University, Sur'Kesh * Morbent - secretary to Epiphany Krayl '''N * Narra Enri - CEO of Narra Industrial Electronics * Narra Jaebrin - head researcher, Girr-6 Reaper tech research facility * Narra Talryss - member of the Jaëto Economic Council * Nasoon Garot - spokesperson for the Mannovai Intergalactic Restoration Committee * Nasurn Andisa Etrovo Ji Han Hul Undidon Onod - associate of Nassa D'Veyra; KIA, Reaper War * Nasurn Chakta Yovi Tachir Xu Hajhan Rerai - scientist O''' * Opern Somal '''P * Palthe Mornian Shemmla Rostli Helt Shem - mercenary, 54th Hussars * Phemus Espirius - aspiring artistic talent * Polcus - mercenary medic on Ashki * "Pulsar" - idiot in a wig, Dynasty Maker R''' * Rannadril Ghan Swa Fulsoom Karatan Narr Antona Imf - Support units commander for Eclipse’s 16 Company under Nassa D’Veyra; KIA, Reaper War * Relsot Hylik - musician * Resh Anaron - Captain, intelligence and security officer under Stanley Jackson * Rigmarole Hlaf - cyborg * Rigmarole Jaela - "Matriarch J", clan leader * Riplid Sera Alvok Pelasala Lystheni Manaap - Lystheni; General, Pan-Helvost Consortium '''S * Salandria - information broker * SHMDG Hohta Ledra - Captain of Eclipse vessel Gorot II, fought at New Cairo * Sigif - Lystheni outlaw * Sirinic Scaramanji - head of Xenopaleoarchaeology at Fallenon Ferennai University, Sur'Kesh; STG * Sokata Len - producer, Dynasty Maker * Sur’Kesh Tium Narran Inot Ledra Ico - former Eclipse operative under Captain Nikolaidis, bailed on his contract of service T''' * TAIW Chea Ai-Jelos - Lystheni, Disciple of Shrell * Tonn Gallik (Jaëto Arat Ishal Terin Tonn Gallik) '''U * Uncle Garm Garm (Mannovai Selok Ovric Dast Tamrin Nerillin Leinth) - beloved children's show host V''' * Vaator Orlan - scientist and later politician; died mysteriously * Velka Joht - First Prince of Velka * Velka Osasha - Queen Regent of Velka * Viar Ekatuma - fraudulent researcher * Viron II Nonare Doranaii Narr Ful Arakan - coffee-lover, once hired Murtag Kirok * Voxil Tatnalli '''W * Wedeg Biigs - former television host X''' * Xirta - Omega resident, killed by Obterian Turnonav '''Y * Yarkur Vass - hosts the show How Animals Communicate Z * Zaladin Urc - cyberneticist, serviced Abattoir * Zalijo - filmmaker, satirist Historical * Asralon - tragic dalatrass * Auron - historical dalatrass on Ara'Kesh * Himslat Riel - clan matriarch, see: Therai * Kolar Edrod - government reformer, Vonskar Coalition * Leele Krawn - mathematician * Pyrall Phrigga - fraudulent theorist, associate of Leele Krawn * Rowett Fenk - famed STG cryptographer * Schaklass - heroic dalatrass, celebrated on Mannovai * Seran Esal - a founding member of the STG * Siirit Empata - possibly mythical figure associated with psychiatry * Tarrin - dalatrass well-known for her isolationist policies, though may have had an asari lover * Ver Colat - clan matriarch, see: Therai Category:Salarians